Minimally invasive surgery using a microrobot is surgery enabling an incised part to be minimized, the pain of a patient to be reduced, and the recuperation period to be shortened, and a lot of research has been conducted into such minimally invasive surgery. In particular, research into technology for propelling a microrobot or driving the microrobot to administer medical treatment using external magnetic fields has been widely conducted. Most research has been mainly conducted based on a two-dimensional (2D) plane or simple movement performed in a three-dimensional (3D) space.
Korean Patent Registration Nos. KR10-1009053 (entitled “Maintenance and Movement System of Microrobot for Intravascular Therapy”) and KR10-0999657 (entitled “Maintenance and Movement System of Microrobot for Intravascular Therapy”), which were recently published, also relate to a microrobot for removing thrombus, clots and occlusions present in blood vessels. However, these technologies are problematic in that the number of coils is large to cause in high power consumption and in that a coil system has the structure of a working space making it difficult to be directly applied to patients.